What Lies Beneath the Sakura Tree
by Goldcouch
Summary: Yuzuriha+Seishirou+Kusanagi love triangle. What happens when Yuzuriha gets herself intangled in the web of Seishirou


What Lies Beneath the Sakura Tree

I guys! Well I decided to take a break out of my story Tears of Mitsumine and write this story that popped out of my head. It happens before Tears of Mitsumine, I explain Yuzuriha and Kusanagi's characters and the others more in detail in Tears of Mitsumine (some like Subaru and Seichirou are described better in this story but anyway ^_^) Tears is incomplete but this story is FINISHED.

I know it's a YUZURIHA+SEISHIROU+KUSANAGI. Sorry, it just went into my head and I said, that's a good story!! Yes I am a Yuzuriha/Kusanagi fan; just read…I think you'll like it. Its just a little taste for something different with the usual story line of Yuz/Kus plots!

OH YA!!!!INUKI#1 IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC!!!!! ^_^

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: blah, blah clamp owns whatever, boo hoo…lets move on thank y *_*

*** means vision/dream/illusion

What lies beneath the Sakura Tree

Like thin silk, the sakura petals wiggled and stretch across the dense air like knifes going through flesh. The air was think, and smoggy and yet the atmosphere was mystifying. The sakura petals danced in the air, like dancers, flashing their deathly pink stained skin to the world, but for a brief instant, they were not pink like in the dreams of many children tucked safely away in their beds at night, but crimson red like the life essence that seemed from the many victims of a massacre. They continued to dance feverishly, madly in the air, dripping with red. The air was crazy with dripping sakura pedals that ripped themselves from their foundations of their mother tree and madly danced in the air, losing their beauty and life to become wild waste, laughing and mocking the very life that created them.

Paper like pedals thrashed and clashed together in a mad fight, ripping each other apart, trying to keep themselves afloat from their journey to the cold, harsh ground. 

_The old tree laid there._

They cried blood-curling screams as they hit.

_It was all but quit._

_ _

Their silk like skin ripping apart slowly.

_It was hugging something._

_ _

In the mist like air, sparkles of sakura pieces drifted down.

_Hair was splattered on the tattered face._

_ _

In the fair distance all that could be heard was of sakuras falling.

_It was held in a death hug…_

_ _

__The air went dead.

_Instead of blood splattered on the nude body, it was sakura pedals…_

_ _

__All was quite.

_The great mass of hair covering the dead weight face was concealing…_

_ _

__Time stopped.

_Concealing eyes…_

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Eyes of a Sumeragi._

_ _

__

_ _

_***_

_ _

_ _

__"Subaru-kun!" Yuzuriha chirped.

She energetically strived to Subaru, adding a little hop to her walk. She had developed her stride by the many years at Mitsumine shrine; tip toeing out of the shrine to witness the hunting of the Inugamis. Inuki blindly followed. Its shining silver coat glistening in the limited light of the diet building. The very building which housed the priestess Hinoto, prophet of Japan, and the government. The very building that was the meeting place of the seven Ten no Ryus, the seven seals that would fight to protect Tokyo and the world from the end in 1999 and the enemies the seven Chi no Ryus, harbingers that would sacrifice the world's civilizations to give rebirth to the dieing earth.

Sakura gave a quit glance at the youngest of the Ten no Ryus, but went back into staring at the bunch of people that were the rest of the seals, discussing the next plan of action. Yuzuriha quietly recovered from the icy stare that came from the eyes of Sumeragi Subaru, the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan, a clan that were the mediums of Japan, excorst/spirutual. Nekoi Yuzuriha, priestess of Mitsumine Shrine and Inugami master shook of the feeling of distaste and brightened up to the socially failure Subaru. "The meeting is over…You can let down your serious mask and have fun!"

"…:"

"That means smile!" Yuzuriha bounced, causing her Inugami to bark in excitement seeing its soul mate in pure happiness. The spirit dog stiffened when cold eyes pierced into the 14 year old girl. Its instincts sharpened, and strategically placed itself between its mate and the medium.

"Have you forgotten to smile? Because if that's it. YOU need A LOT of work!" She gave a wink and a sweet smile.

"If you want I can teach you. All you have to do is…" She was cut off by a nibble of a mouth from her Inugami. 

Yuzuriha swiftly turned to Inuki, setting herself for a speech about when to play and when to let her speak when in mid thought, was interrupted by the pair of warning eyes from Inuki. The connection was instant and she got the message. To conceal the message that Inuki gave she went on her knees, going down to Inuki's level and started giving a big hung to her spirit dog she casually apologized to Subaru. "Sorry…Inuki can be such a pain!! Always wanting attention…well you can't blame him with these sets of attacks on Tokyo! Maybe we can talk latter oka….." She was cut off by Subaru heavily walking away with a nudge of agreement towards Yuzuriha.

She instantly stopped her playful attack on her dog and frowned at the man. Suddenly the air was pierced with a sharp shrill.

Yuzuriha swiftly turned to its direction…

"Sorry!" She squealed realizing it was Inuki whining that she had stopped rubbing its belly.

"Kami… you are such a trouble maker…. and trouble makers are always punished!"

With that she feverishly started to tickle the spirit, while it wiggled in delight. All that could be heard in the room was Yuzuriha giggling, with delighted sounds coming from the dog.

*** 

"I don't understand…" Yuzuriha gave another lick to her ice cream.

She was walking through the park with her friend Shiyuu Kusanagi, a mid twenties military man. She looked into his coal eyes seeing pure understanding. They were the same understanding eyes that met her on their first meeting back when she first came to Tokyo and was lost. Those understanding eyes that shared her pain about the fact that she could not share her Inuki with any other "normal" person because only people with spiritual abilities could see him. Those yes shared her happiness when he was the first person outside her family and fellow people who could see Inuki, but the only thing she thinks that his eyes don't share is…

"You say he is always like that to you?" the man inquired, interrupting her train of thought.

"umm…ya, why? Why doesn't he smile? Or talk or DO something!" She got up to her feet. "Everyone should deserve happiness! Nobody should be sad and depressed. Everyone has the right NOT to be depressed! Everyone should smile in happiness! Everyone should share their happiness with others! AndME, Nekoi Yuzuriha and Inuki are the people to do it! Come on Inuki we got to go." Yuzuriha finished her speech with a wink.

Everyone stared at her and more when she apparently winked at nothing. "Good luck missy, but.." He swiftly put his hands on her shoulders, a little too tenderly then he should have. He loomed over her like a giant, making her feel a little dominated, which she didn't mind. 

"Be careful missy…sometimes you can get yourself hurt when dealing in these sort of men..Be careful for what you do and what you get yourself into." 

Yuzuriha gave a slight blush but quickly covered it with a flick of her cheek length black hair. Giving a slight touch of her hand onto his rough ones she whispered thank you and started to leave giving off her famous stride, which betrayed her true feelings. As she left, he could only think of how he got himself into her, and the angry thought of losing his self-control even if it was a little bit. With the though floating in his mind he started his trek to the woods with his treat, hoping that he could let himself go deep in the mountains where he could feel nature again.

Yuzuriha stopped short of her trek and stopped at a large sakura tree. Its pedals silently danced in the air, having its tranquil pink light flickering in the air. Quietly she started to admire the tree. Stepping into the grass and walking gingerly towards the large tree and settle a soft hand on its hard bark. Inuki started to sniff but all of a sudden a large gust of wind shifted direction and scattered a bunch of sakura pedals across the grass and sticky pavement. "What secrets do you hold in your long life…?" Yuzuriha whispered. 

The wind picked off as if it answered her question. Satisfied she patted and gave Inuki a huge and started her trek again.

She never noticed him.

The figure, which settled between the sakuras branches.

The eye that groped her.

With a quick thought he was gone, replaced by the dancing sakura pedals, which flew up into the atmosphere into oblivion.

***

"Wow.. I never knew…" She silently inquired.

Yuzuriha was sitting in the kitchen with Arisugawa Sorata, a fellow Ten no Ryu and priest of Mt. Koya. He knew a lot about the mystic world, he even knew about Mitsumine shrine (not a lot of course) She had inquired about many things to not give an impression that she only wanted specific information that might give away her business. Finally she pounced on her real interest, Subaru.

"Aww…the socially unbalanced head the Sumeragi Clan. He is the thirteenth head of the clan which are one of the most powerful mediums in Japan and probably and most likely the world. They are trained exorcist and their jobs are to give restless spirits their path to the beyond. They are usually given call by the government to give help to spirits which plague them and such…very interesting."

"Is there any other Sumeragi that he hangs out with?"

"No, I don't think so, of course we are not counting his grandmother!"

"Oh, he must be very lonely, being brought up in the world alone…"

"He wasn't always alone.."

Yuzuriha silently sharpened her hearing to hear clearly what she though would be an important key in her mission for Subaru.

"He had a twin sister, Hokuto.

"He has a TWIN sister! Wow he's so lucky!" Yuzuriha silently gestured to Inuki"But what I have is better, ah Inuki." She winked. Inuki gave a lick of agreement.

"Well.. Yuzuriha-chan, that's the reason why he is the ow-so-depressed-Subaru. They were VERY close, always together. I heard that they were BOTH close to a fellow… he was the Sakurazukamou."

"What?" Yuzuriha laughed, but became serious as the relation dawned on her. "Oh kami.."

"They both didn't know he was part of the Sakurazukamou group, guardians of the sakura cherry blossoms burial. They are assassins, the best."

"What happened?" She put her hand and intertwined her fingers in Inuki's course fur as security.

"They were and I think still. Well.. Lovers."

"… Wow, I never knew Subaru got it on with Seichirou, the Sakurazukamou." 

"Yuzuriha-Chan! Hahaha!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Well. Back to the couple! When Subaru and Hokuto found out who he was, there were complications. Finally Seishirou murdered Hokuto, and Subaru has been the way he is ever since and now only lives for revenge."

"That's so sad…I truly feel for him. I can't imagine Inuki leaving me like that…"

"Well don't make yourself feel bad, live your own life, not someone else's! Well got to go.. Nee-chan should be here soon!"

"Talking about couples. Hope you bag Arashi-chan!"

"Yuzuri…"

"Got to go, see ya!' With that she left a snickering behind and started to look for Subaru.

***

"And that's why l LOVE ice-cream!" Yuzuriha chirped still hanging onto Subaru. 

She had caught him having a cigarette by the diet building and decided to cheer him up. They had stopped by ice cream or she had stopped, she was merely following where he was going. With a flick of her jet-black hair and a twinkle of both her eyes and Inuki's, she started all over with her cheery, loud conversation. She was on full stride trying to match is walk. She flung her arms around as she started to skip towards garbage to put her candy wrapper. She turned around to see a storm of sakuras falling heavenly to the ground. Gingerly she caught on in mid-air and started to feel it in her palm. It was paper-thin and felt silky. She could see the ripples on its skin. Holding it high, she put it towards the sun so its light can penetrate its blossom body sending pink light everywhere. "You know sakura season is called the season for love. Maybe you should find a girlfriend…or EVEN better, maybe a boyfriend!"

She flinched when that got an answer; he casually walked to her and grabbed her wrists, letting the blossom fall solemnly to the ground. "You've been mending into my business! What is it up to you? Why are you doing this? You are acting like Hotar…"

With that he held more pressure to her wrists. "I don't need you or your actions. I walk alone and care for know one." 

He have her the cold eye and pierced into her soul. "I'…I'm…sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't…please…. just go and play with your friends." With that he gently took off his hold and started to walk away.

Yuzuriha just stood there under the blanket of sakura blossoms. She hadn't thought that her actions would get that much of a response out of him. Gently she glances at Inuki and was shaken. He was prepared to attack Subaru, with teeth bearing and claws reaching out to the sky. She had forgotten that she could have simply whispered his name and he would have gone for the attack. Calmly she hugged the Inugami and brushed her face in its fur, calming him. 'Don't worry Inuki…. But if he thinks I'M finished with him, then he's WRONG! I will get to him…I want to see his spirit fly in the wind…not stick in the pits of his stomach…. what did grandma Nekoi-sama used to say? Oh she said nothing…. well I SAY that happiness should be shared by everyone!

The blossoms were shielding her from a man looming over her. With a grin, his face and body explodes in a patch of Sakura blossoms, leaving a black hawk in his place to watch over his interests.

***

*** "_Grandma…I'm sick and tired of being alone! I want someone to be able to SEE Inuki!_Kami, I want to share Inuki wi…"

_"Don't be foolish child, you want people to see him because you are selfish…you want attention…"_

_"No…I want…." Yuzuriha stopped and decided not to push the subject. Her grandmother would never listen to her reasoning._

_It was after the mediations after super that she had time for herself. It was always only her, Inuki, her grandmother and her people who could see Inuki, but she wanted more. She wanted the important people in her social life to see him. She laid on the rippled roof overlooking the forest. The wind was chilly and crisp. Another night, she spent alone with Inuki, and one more night closer to her meeting with the rest of the Ten no Ryus, the group that would finally see her beloved Inuki._

_ _

_"Oh..NO! I'm lost…Lost in Tokyo!" Yuzuriha swore under her breath. It was her first time in a big city and she had a meeting to attend to AND she was lost._

_"Oh, well we tried but…these maps are WORTHLESS! Oh Kami, it's getting dark! Ok, Yuzuriha… you're a priestess of Mitsumine, don't panic…AHHHHH!!! I'm panicking! Come on Inuki we have to hurry!"_

_The Inugami gave a bark to comply; she started to run when she hit a man hard. "Gomeni! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Its ok." Came a loud, masculine voice. _

_He was ruff looking but she never noticed. He had jet-black hair, and wore the military like uniform. He was big, very big and masculine. He could have been very intimidating but at the moment Yuzuriha didn't really care. After having Inuki all her life, she didn't really care if she was in danger, because she could easily use Inuki for protection. "What a nice dog, strange but nice" He started to rub his hand on the spirits head._

_"…"_

_With that Yuzuriha slammed onto the man so hard he was caught off guard. "Oh my kami..YOU CAN SEE HIM!!!! YOU CAN SEE INUKI!!!!"_

_He was Shiyuu Kusanagi, the first person to have see Inuki outside of her people. He helped her to the diet meeting to see the others. He gave her untold happiness and a lot more. She learned a lot about earth and its feelings from him. He was spiritually connected to nature and could easily talk to creatures and plant life. He made her the happiest girl in the world and filled her void of loneliness._

_ _

_ _

_***_

_ _

_ _

It was late, but she still wanted a shower. She had just remember briefly how she was lonely and how Kusanagi made her life happier and now she wanted Subaru to experience that too, but for tonight she decided that she should stay away from Subaru for the night. She glided into her room, grabbing her sleeping ware for the night. Closing the window to keep the chill out when she would come out from the misty bathroom she started to undress. Opening the shower she climbed in, not bothering closing the curtain she started to clean herself, not noticing a single sakura blossom floating in the back wash in the bottom of the shower floor.

_ _

She had her back turned to him.

_ _

His shallow breathing drowned by the rushing water.

_ _

She applied the lotion to her puff.

_ _

He had is illusion on.

_ _

She gingerly scraped the puffs tip to her heated skin, leaving a trail of suds across her body.

_ _

Not even her spirit dog that was in the shower with her noticed him.

_ _

She applied more pressure and let the fabric of the puff tickle her skin.

_ _

He was right in front of her

_ _

She could feel the tingling of the puff all over her.

_ _

He was right in front of the shower stoll

_ _

The suds all over her.

_ _

Looking at _her._

Slowly she turned towards him.

Looking at her _body_.

Slowly exposing every aspect of her body.

His eye roamed her body.

Washing off the suds, she lifted her arms up high to let the water drip all over her. She felt a shudder go up her spine, but she ignored it.

She didn't feel his breath on her skin.

As quickly as it started she turned off the shower and started to put on her nightshirt. Closing the door behind her Yuzuriha walked gingerly to her bed, letting the carpet's fabric seep through to her wrinkled toes. Going to her shelf, she pulled her brush and started to go through her black, wet strains. Tenderly applying pressure to her hair she started to sit down on her bed when she felt a silky object under her bottom. Getting up she noticed a couple of Sakura cherry blossoms on her bed and on the floor up to her bathroom. Inuki started to sniff the pedals and got a nasty reaction. Curios caught her. She knew her window was opened, but to let a clear trail over her floor was unrealistic. Carefully with Inuki at her toe she followed the trail of blossoms to the bathroom.

Her breaths were rapid

Se gingerly grabbed the metallic surface of the knob

Letting the cold feeling sweep through her.

She slowly opened the door.

What came into her sight horrified her to the core.

There was the sign of the sakurazukamou, clearly stated in blood. Pedals littered the room, but they weren't normal pedals. They weren't pink but crimson red. With a jolt she slammed the door and ran back to her bed and noticed her window opened, with the speed of a wolf and went up to the window and peered through, but he was gone. Slowly she steadied her breathing and slowly lowered herself to the floor, letting the carpet tickle her sensitive skin. Then like a shock, a realization hit her. "He couldn't have done all this before I came, or after I left the bathro…" Her eyes went in shock as she realized that he was a master of illusion and then a thought shocked her to the bone.

"He… sa..Saw me.. i..in the shower…."

***_ _

Kusanagi had finished work and had started his trek through the woods. Light exploded from the leaves into green light that gripped the souls of the many plant life on the bottom floor of the forest. The wind started to pick up and spread a wild fire of green oak leaves into the air, splashing Kusanagi's gentile face with the scent of nature. "Kusanagi-kun!" A voice echoed from the distance, being carried by the wind.

Kusanagi didn't need to think twice to know who it was. "Mis…" he was interrupted by Yuzuriha slamming her whole body to his and tightening her grip into a hug. Inuki silently sniffed the air for any signs from the Sakurazukamou. 

"Hi…umm, I missed you so I decide to join you in your daily nature walk! "

"Well, I'm sure that hug wasn't just because you wanted to see me!" Kusanagi laughed, not seeing the twinkle in Yuzuriha's eyes.

"…"

"So missy, what's really bothering you…? He noticed Yuzuriha blush, and carefully put a palm on her cheek.

She could feel his ruff palm on her cream like skin. It made her feel safe. Like a cyclone, the word safety brought back all the memories of the night before. Kusanagi, noticing this instantly took his hand off her face, feeling a twinge of guilt that yet again he had shown emotions not appropriate to her age. "…Can we sit down Kusanagi-san?"

Slowly he lend her to a huge rock overlooking the vast forest. She could feel the rough texture of the stone on her bottom, feeling a shiver up her spine. The same shiver she felt when she was in the shower. She could imagine his eyes roaming her body, seeing things that she wished would stay hidden. Kusanagi saw this and put his coat over her. "Arigatou Kusanagi-kun…"

Kusanagi nodded. Yuzuriha couldn't sit still. Her eyes roamed the forest bed and up to the trees. He could be up on those branches and she wouldn't see. He could have been all this time listening in her conversations. The first conversation she had with Kusanagi about the Sumeragi man, the walk she shared with Subaru himself, maybe even the conversation with Sorata. He could have been there in any of those meetings…maybe he was in all of them… "You seem disturbed Missy? You know you can talk to me."

***_The feeling of soapsuds all over her body._

_ _

She had to talk to Kusanagi, it was eating her up, even if Seichirou was listening in. " Kusanagi… can I ask you a question…its about… a FRIEND"

***_The soap kissing her entire body._

_ _

__"What if a friend of mine was…in a situation."

***_She didn't bother closing the curtains_

_ _

__"What if she put her self in a situation…and is…a little too deep."

***_She started to pour shampoo, all over her hair, making it drip all over her body._

_ _

__" In a situation that goes way into the past…"

***_She massaged her scalp, letting the suds travel across her bodies' frame._

_ _

__"A past involving three people"

***_Bending down, she caressed her long, slender legs, rinsing off the suds, and making her legs shine in the sparkling light of the mirror lights._

_ _

__"Three people that now involve only two…"

*** _Her hair was plastered on her shining face _

_ _

_"_What if my friend accidentally went between those two…"

***_He was right in front of her._

_ _

__"And might receive the same fate as the third person.."

***_She closed the shower._

_ _

__"It depends Missy want was the thirds person's fate?"

"Oh…hahahaha!! Well you know, the usual…………………………..ummm… Maybe um, rej..Rejection from the first person!" Yuzuriha covered not wanting to actually state the names and details, and actual facts of Subaru's past and HER problem. She didn't want Kusanagi to be in danger if he knew. She could never risk his life, never.

"Well, to me, I think your friend needs to come clean and talk to people that are causing problems. If you let it got too far Missy, then you might cause much worse problems in the future…"

"…Ok…" It wasn't her ideal answer, but knowing that she concealed a lot of the truth, didn't help in getting the answer she had hoped.

But then again, Kusanagi-kun had a point. It could be possible to confront the Sakurazukamou and talk about Subaru, sure he is the master of assassination, the guardian of the sakura cherry tree burial, Sakurazukamou and one of the Chi no Ryus, but maybe it could be possible to confront him. What was he going to do, just kill her just like that? If he wanted to, he could have already, he does know where she live…. That caused a knot to form in the bottom of her stomach. He knew where she lived and could go after her anytime he wished. But then again, a confrontation to set things right could do the trick. Yuzuriha was sure that he simply had acted this way because she was meddling in his business with Subaru. With that thought in mind, she hugged Kusanagi to part ways, but tighten her grip when she felt his breath on her neck. Inuki nuzzled affectionately at Yuzuriha to take part in the group hug. As the sun rose higher to morning to afternoon, Yuzuriha left the safety of the wood to commence her search. It was time she got herself out of her hole and take up responsibility for what she got herself into.

***

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE!!!!!' Yuzuriha stuffed herself with ice cream. She had walked all over Tokyo trying to find the sakura man, but still no lead. 

Slowly the sakura pedals flew, chanting their love song in the air. "There so beautiful, there, in the sky. Someone who represents them…must…….must….must be beautiful. Maybe, deep inside himself…maybe he…"

"Is. ."

She collected her thoughts and continued her trek, down the train station to get on the 6 pm train to get back to the CLAMP campus. As the train flew across the city, so were her thoughts. Where was he….what was his life….what feelings does he have in his mind, under that emotionless mask that he carries.

***_He could see her entire body under the spray of water_

_ _

__She shook the thought. Maybe he was as lonely as Subaru. Weren't they…lovers? She could imagine Subaru in the arms of the sakura man; in a love embrace…it felt so…right. Then why is she so mystified? Mystified by the dancing blossoms that chanted in the night. The songs of life. Why did she feel the tugging pull when she saw the crimson red sakura blossoms on her bed? They were singing, singing not a life song…but a death song. She swore..She could hear it…"

***_The ground shrilled like a hawk whistling through the air to catch its prey. She was under the diet building, mere minutes ago, she was striking a friendly conversation with her newly founded friends, and know, somehow, an illusion was cast, causing mayhem to the Ten no Ryus. Her first day in Tokyo was a lot more involving then she had expected. As they fought to stay alive, she could see red sakura pedals swiftly dancing in the air around her, and for a split second she could see him. The guardian, the assassin, Sakurazukamou._

_ _

__Her first confrontation was very intimidating, and yet, she yearned to know who the guardian was. Even then, in the very beginning of her journey to the end of the world, she felt a pull. A pull to the red blossoms dancing in the air, a pull to the tree, to the man.

The train swiftly sliced through the air, making a shrill. She took a sip of her orange juice and sat there as buildings passed her by in a blur. Faster and faster they went, blurring her vision. Then for a split second she saw it… a building that caught her eye in a mere few seconds. 

A veterinarian building. It was full of sakura blossoms. All around the area was sakura trees, blooming in delight. It caught her eye, and swiftly she got off the train at the next stop to see it. It looked very old, as if it was hardly used. Blossoms were falling everywhere in a blanket of pink. A shiver went up her spine. The shiver again. The same one from the shower and in the forest. Slowly she ignored it and entered the building. The air was musky and there were cages everywhere. Slowly she got on her knees to inspect one of the cages. Inuki calmly inspected the area. Ever since the night before, it had increased its awareness of its enemies. It had spent the whole night on watch especially after Yuzuriha finally fell asleep after she quietly cleaned off the mess in the bathroom. She never told anyone. 

Yuzuriha examined the cage and came to the deduction that it looked like it was destroyed by a curse, a curse from a medium. "It must have been Subaru…" Yuzuriha whispered to Inuki. It went up to the steel bindings of the cage and sniffed to conform her suspicions. He agreed.

"He must have went into a wild rage after…her death, poor Subaru.

Yuzuriha gave another thought in her mind. "Subaru wouldn't have done this damage for no reason… Maybe…it was the past occupation of Seishirou? Seishirou…was a veterinarian?"

Yuzuriha imagined the many animals that used to enter here. She loved animals. She was called many times by the Chi no Ryu as the Beast girl for having Inuki. Agreeable she really was a beast girl or more precisely, an Inugami master/priestess of Mitsumine. Of course because of that she was highly connected with nature. Maybe that's why she felt such a deep bond with Kusanagi, the nature spiritualist and maybe…

She felt the same way for…

She got up from her knees.

"The sakura man, guardian of the Sakura cherry Blossoms tree."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yuzuriha yelled.

She can't. She can't have those feelings for a killer, a cold murderer killer who killed many people including Subaru's twin sister, the killer who made Subaru's life miserable, and the killer who haunted her right now! The only one that she cares for, the only one that she…. "Kusanagi…." Yuzuriha whispered as she held on to Inuki. 

***

It was nighttime. Evening had came and passed. All the Ten no Ryus had come for a dinner party. Yuzuriha wore a flattering one-piece dress that she had bought a week ago. It was dull yellow and strangely fitted her black hair and cream like skin. She had avoided Subaru the whole night. Chatting it up i9n the likes of Kamui and the others. At the dinner, she was seated in front of the Sumeragi. She couldn't look at him, when she did she blushed. The confusing thoughts that roamed her mind kept her from seeing the pain of Subaru. Selfishly, she had entangled herself in the web of Subaru and Seishirou, trying to mend things that could not be fixed, and now, she was trapped, trapped between to people who would destroy themselves in the end. Kusanagi was right. She shouldn't have gone too deep. Subaru kept staring at her and that made her feel uneasy. She felt dirty, and none of the sweet desserts could help her. But she wouldn't let that ruin her fun time. She needed the release. The need to be with people and lose herself. She had spent the whole night talking and laughing. Subconsciously she was trying to get drunk from the alcohol supplied for the party but it didn't work. She had too much of a tolerance. 

The lights were all out in the mansion, nothing was moving. Yuzuriha had tried to stay awake, but to no use, she was human and humans needed sleep. Slowly she drifted to sleep as a single sakura blossom floated onto her bed.

One sakura

Two

Three

They kept falling until there was enough to form a figure. Slowly the blanket was dripping to the floor.

Revealing toes.

It kept sliding off of the bed.

Revealing legs.

Slowly it dipped itself onto the carpet floor

Revealing the slender body of the priestess.

With a shhhhhh, her blanket was completely off.

A blossom landed angelically on top of her rose like lips, tingling as it tumbled off of her chin.

BARK!!!!!!

With a jolt she flipped off of the bed and realized that she didn't felt the floor when she landed. She felt nothing. A soon as her eyes focused on her surroundings she noticed she was in an illusion. Inuki was growling at the intruder who had let his guard down. Yuzuriha went into a fighting pose. It didn't help that she was in a rather revealing nightshirt but that didn't effect her actions. IT was all-dark, except for a light that shown cherry blossoms falling. Slowly they danced, sparkling in a crimson red shine. They parted to reveal a Sakura tree, full of blossoms on its branches. It sores high in the air, spreading its arms as far as it could reach. They were white; the blossoms were white like snow. As she walked towards it, they started to turn pink then red. Yuzuriha started to back off, her senses completely block off by the illusion. As she peered towards the tree, she noticed the songs sung by the floating blossoms. They were of a death song. She heard screams and moans coming from the looming tree. Upon hearing this she back flipped upside down in a string of summersaults, blowing a kiss, Inuki growl and started to shine bright green as he jumped into the air in a stream of energy. It spiraled around her as she spinned like a top. Sparkled were everywhere as she extended her arm up to the sky. Energy ribbons started to form into a long samurai sword. Grafted in gold, and mended in architecture designs. Feeling the warm metal upon her palm, she grabbed it and held it towards the tree. "Don't!!!" Was all she could say.

The tree suddenly split in two in a sound of chipping wood, and tree being cranked into two. As the wood chippings settled into the air, a form could be seen. Yuzuriha squinted and gasped as she noticed the eyes behind the dishevel hair. They were of the eyes of a Sumeragi, but it was female. 

"Hokuto…" was all she could say.

Slowly, like the wind deep in the mountain, a voice echoed like the whistling of the artic wind. 'Did you know Sakura blossom are naturally white?"

"But their pink!" Came a young voice.

"They say that when a body is under a sakura tree…the blood of the victim turns the blossoms into pink.." Came the masculine voice. It was Seishirou.

Yuzuriha tried desperately to recognize the boys voice but she could not. Suddenly in a blast of sakura pedals the image disappeared into a street. More clearly the main square of Tokyo. In the middle of the square was the sakura tree, the same one as the one holding Hokuto, looming in the middle of the bustling street. Then ever so slowly the image melted, melted into total black.

***

She had to go. It was a calling. The morning sun slowly arose from the depths of the east. She ran through the sun kissed streets. All was quit except of Yuzuriha's clapping school shoes. Inuki was on her heel. She had to know. To know why he was ding these, why he had started to hunt her instead of Subaru. Deep down there was another reason. Who was he? All those strange feelings came back, and this time, she let them through. She wanted to know who was Sakurazuka Seishirou. Who was the man who was a veterinarian?

Who was the man who was the friend of the Sumeragi clan?

Who was the man who was the illusionist?

Who was the man who loved Subaru?

Who was the man who killed Hitoru?

Who was the man who is the target of Subaru's rage?

Who was the man who had entangled her in his mystery…his heart?

Who is Sakurazukamou?

"The illusion was a message. It must have been!" Yuzuriha's mind screeched as she ran through the morning rush hour.

"I have so many questions. So many questions to ask him, I need his answers, I need answers for my confusion." The towering industrial buildings loomed over her, passing her as a blur has she ran.

***_Sakura tree_

_ _

__She brushes through a crowd of people, trying to get through.

_ _

_***Pink blossoms_

_ _

__So many faces…so many people, one face in the crowd

_ _

_*** They are soaked in blood_

_ _

__I need to find just one

_ _

_*** Blood of the victims_

_ _

__To find HIS face!

*** _The sakura tree in Tokyo square_

***

"Subaru!! Where are you going?" Sorata cried out.

He never answered as he ran out the mansion door.

***

Yuzuriha was running as fast as she could, walking through people. There protest went to deaf ears as she pushed her way through. The sakura blossoms were already in full bloom as they scattered throughout the area. Yuzuriha's shiver returned.

He was running through the streets. He didn't know where she was, but he kept running. All he could think of was Hokuto's body.

There was so many faces, so many faces in front of the tree.

In his mind it wasn't Hokuto's face on the body.

It was Yuzuriha's.

She was so close.

There was only the faint clapping of his shoes hitting the pavement.

Just a couple of feet to the Sakura tree.

His faint breathe in the air.

***

The cold bark tickled her sensitive hands as she made first contact. All the memories, the meeting at the diet building, Both conversations with Kusanagi, the walk with Subaru, the shower, the journey across Tokyo and finally the illusion Seishirou gave her. All the events all laid a path to this place. The place it will all end. At that moment, like a watercolor picture left in the rain, her surroundings melt into oblivion. The pink blossoms turned crimson red as everything turned black. There was no sound, no life. It was like she was in a vacuumed. She was alone with the tree. "Inuki!" He was gone as well. She was alone with the Sakura Tree, all alone. 

THUMP

His hand slammed onto the tree, a mere centimeters away from her neck. Her back laid rest on the tree as he kept his big hand right off to her side. Her mind went black. Her breathing went shallow and rash. All was silent. Realization hit her that he was also a Chi no Ryu and that his mission was to kill her, kill her as a Ten no Ryu. It never went into her mind that she might have walked into her own death, just like Subaru's sister did five years ago.

With his other hand he made contact with her skin, lifting her chin so that her eyes could meet his. Her heart stopped.

***

"Sakura trees…." He thought as he ran towards the direction of the Mitsumine priestess. There are many of them at the square! Subaru thought as he quickened his pace.

*** 

Slowly her eyes laid rest to his face. His features were sharp and dark, but very handsome. The one feature that she took notice was that he only one eye. The other looked blind. His sharp eyes groped her body and finally laid rest with her own. They had made eye contact.

***

There were so many people, and so many trees. Where was she?

***

She could feel his warm hand on her flushed face.

***

They were all in his way, he couldn't move. He slammed through them with all he got. Hand and arms were everywhere. Faces masked his view as he tried to spot the tree that Yuzuriha was going.

***

"So Priestess…you found me."

***

There on his right, was a tree in full view, slamming to his right, Subaru ran to the tree. Time was leaving his side.

***

"…Seishirou…"

***

She wasn't there. He slammed his fist to the tree, cracking the skin between his knuckles. He was going to take another life….

Another life that's…

***

"pl..Please…I have to talk to you…" Yuzuriha begged, but losing most of her strength, it only came out as a whisper.

***

Another life's that's….

Important to me!

_***_

_ _

__"Looks like a priestess had involved herself in a situation that his past her bounders…" Seishirou whispered in her ear, caressing her ears.

"I want to know….Who…are you? Why did you do…do those horrible things! Things to hurt your…" Yuzuriha could muster to say lover, but he was clearly reading the words from her face.

***

Something nibbled his hand and he looked at the direction. In the middle of the square was a huge sakura tree.

***

"Looks like you have been researching… looks like your friends have given you many answers and advice about me.."

Yuzuriha went into shock. Her suspicions were right all along. He had been spying on her all this time. But soon she realized that he must have heard everything from the beginning with the talk with Kusanagi ' yes…your right. I DO see all….definitely." 

Seishirou took a quick gaze on Yuzuriha's body. " Why…are you doing this…?" She choked.

"Because you have interested me.... and I always take care of my interests. You have taken an interest in me too…looks like the animal within you has had a little bit of a curiosity problem or…maybe more." He snickered his last comment.

Yuzuriha stayed silent. He was telling the truth. Slowly he started to caress her ears and face. She couldn't help her body to react positively to his actions. Slowly he faced her.

***

He ran.

***

"What do you want to know?" The Sakurazukamou teased.

***

He was right about to reach the tree.

***

"I…want to know why you are interested in…me." Yuzuriha whispered as he started to come down on her.

***

He was pushing the people out of his way to get to the tree.

***

Their lips were centimeters apart. "Because…" he whispered.

***

He was so close.

***

She could feel his breath reach her lips. "Your just like someone I used to know…"

***

His breath was caught in his throat.

***

Silently as the cherry blossoms fell, their lips met and it soon became a passionate embrace.

***

All was quite.

***

Kusanagi…

***

shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk

A loud shrill pierced the illusion as Inuki sliced through the air like a charge bolt. Slowly, as if he had all the time of the world, he parted from her lips, and slowly left his embrace on her. "I'll be watching both of you….when I'm done with Subaru….your next." Inuki sliced through the fury of blossoms and made them into a mist of powdered pedals. When he pierced the air towards his mate, while Subaru launched a pair of cursed Zombies towards Seishirou. They shrieked in light before turning into a pair of flying birds diving towards the Sakurazukamou. Before they hit, he simply grinned and exploded into a storm of Cherry blossoms, which being carried away by the wind flew up into oblivion.

Slowly the world returned back to normal and she was back in the real world, with the usual hustle and bustle. She ran and hugged Inuki with all her might, feeling his course fur on her face. Slowly she took her gaze off of Inuki and slowly put it on the man in front of her. His eyes at the moment were of triumph, not pain. Feeling hope in her heart she ran up and hugged him tightly, yelling how she was so happy that he came for her. For the first time since that day five years ago, he hugged her back and slowly had a smile, well as close of a smile that he could make. 

"You CAN smile! I knew it!" Yuzuriha chirped.

***

It was close to school time, but she didn't care. There were too many things in her mind. "How did you know!" She whispered as she faced him.

Suddenly the shiver that had been with her since the beginning came back; she looked up at him to see a majestic bird fly down to his shoulder. "Nani?"

"I kept this spirit with you to keep you safe. I knew your meddling would attract him." Yuzuriha dropped her gaze to the ground. Those shivers that she experienced weren't of Seishirou; they were of Subaru's spirit! The spirit must of told Subaru about my danger.

"Oh arigatou!!! Little spirit" She yelled grabbing it gently and caressing it. Because of her experience in holding spirits, it felt comfortable in her hands.

"Your Inugami told me where you were and so I found you…"

"THAT'S where you were.. Inuki you scared me, I thought you had disappeared or something!" She ran and hugged him too, adding a little pinch to his bottom.

"Arigato.. Subaru-san…I did get into this too deep…and I made a lot of mistakes but…I don't regret it. I needed to do this, half because of you and the other half…"

"I understand….You remind me so much of hotaru…"

"Thank you….I'm honored, I know I would have liked her… Can I visit her grave some time?

"… she doesn't have one…"

"What are you talking about…yes she does, it's under the Sakura tree at the middle of the square.."

"Nani!"

"Come…I'll show you…" She grabbed his hand and lend him back to the square. 

She did help Subaru…she gave him the one thing that he has ever yearned for…to get another chance to meet Hotaru…again.

***

When she kissed him… only one thought was in her mind…it was of Kusanagi. She blushed at the fact that she actually became more passionate when she thought of him when she was with Seishirou. Her first kiss was from Seishirou, but deep down she was picturing Kusanagi in her arms. 

"Are you cold?" Kusanagi asked when he peered down on her, and saw a placid face, while watching the fireworks.

"No… sorry, I was just thinking!" With that she held her grip on his arms.

That moment back at the square is when she realized that she had fallen for Kusanagi, not Seishirou, and that she was simply interested in the sakura man because of each other's connection with nature. Deep down she was relieved. Yes in the future she'll have to deal with Seishirou again, but as of know she'll live for the present, hopefully when he does come for her, Kusanagi will be there. With that blushing thought, she snuggled closer to him and finally started to enjoy the fireworks.

***

All was quite at the square. The fireworks brightened the sky as it crackled and flashed in the celestial sea. Deep down, under the tree, she lays, but this time…

Having a smile on her face.

FIN

__

_ _


End file.
